The embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are a kind of semiconductor devices that convert electric energy into light. The LED is advantageous as compared with conventional light sources, such as a fluorescent lamp or a glow lamp, in terms of power consumption, life span, response speed, safety and environmental-friendly requirement. In this regard, various studies have been performed to replace the conventional light sources with the LEDs. The LEDs are increasingly used as light sources for lighting devices such as various lamps used in the interior or the exterior of a building, liquid crystal displays, electric signboards, and street lamps.